


Ролевые игры

by Darthie_M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM-style, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fancraft, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pin-Up style, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, craft, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Кинки: БДСМ-стиль, ролевые игры, пинап-стиль.Декор чашки. Запекаемый пластик.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Ролевые игры

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: БДСМ-стиль, ролевые игры, пинап-стиль.
> 
> Декор чашки. Запекаемый пластик.


End file.
